Digimon Tamers: The Next Chapter
by sktrco
Summary: The D-reaper is dead. It's been a year. A new team must rise. Are you ready?


Darkness. Then several torches lit up around the room. It was a long hall, leading to a _massive _black shape sitting on a throne of bones. Its red eyes opened. "Why have you disturbed me, Mojyamon?" It asked, in a low, feral voice. "Sir, the program has a slight… delay," the white-furred creature said. "What do you mean, _delay? _It was a flawless plan!" The dark shadow howled. "There's no way it could have failed! How could they-" "That's what I'm saying, sir. It just, disappeared or something. I knew using this old place was a bad idea!" "SILENCE! Go, help round up the subjects! If even 1 escapes, your head will hang at my belt!" The monster bellowed, so loud the foundations shook and tapestries fell. Mojyamon yelped and dashed out of the room.

"Run for your lives!" yelled a small, pink blob, moments before being scooped up by a Fugamon. "Motimon!" a small white orb with flaps for ears shouted, who was yanked up by a Bakemon. "I'm gonna make me a Upamon casserole!" cackled the white ghost. Fugamon, a brown ogre with a Tarzan-like skirt whacked him on the head, before shouting "we're supposed to capture them alive, you numbskull! Now help me contain them!" Fugamon leaped down, his leopard skin loincloth flapping behind him. He snatched up two Tadmon, and threw them to a troopmon, who quicky tossed them in a cage. Puroromon watched in horror as his friends were being horribly beaten for him and Demiveemon's escape plan.

"_So? You all want to get out? Well we've got a plan!" Demiveemon shouted. "We found a tunnel!" "Yeah so?" asked a skeptical Koromon. "What's that gonna do?" "It can only be opened by someone our size! Tell em, Puroromon!" Demiveemon pushed Puroromon to the front of the area. "Ummm…Yeah." Puroromon squeaked. If there was anything worse than talking to people he barely knew, it was to people that also happened to be in a crowd of 40 all paying attention to him. " As Demiveemon said, there's a little switch under the tapestry of Merukimon. It opens a tunnel that leads all the way to a different level!" "Which one?" Asked the younger Tadmon, sloshing his tail in the puddle in the dank room they were forced to stay in. "Who cares?" Demiveemon butt in, almost shouting. "Hey" __**He**__ walked in. The one they were all scared of, even if he was the most caring of all of the guards. He leaned down, his purple fur getting wet, but he didn't mind. "You kids need sleep. You know what comes tomorrow." He said softly, taking Tadmon in his hands. "What do you care! You're just another one of that monster's lackeys!" Demiveemon suddenly shouted. "Demiveemon-". "No! Shut it, you freaking bumblebee! I miss my family! These bastards kidnapped everyone in my village! And you!" He shouted, turning to the guard. "You f*cking fox! You act nice, but you just let them do what they want to us! You murderer! How many people are dead because of you!? Because you just sat there!?" That irked the guard. In fact someone cracked. He tightened his fists. His grey gloves started tear. Data streamed of him as his rich lavender coat became coarse black, darker than a digital night. His green eyes sparked and flashed red. He became growling, and then…he stopped. He returned to normal, and released a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Shadow!" Demiveemon squeaked. "It just came out all of a sudden!" "Come with me for a walk." He said. Demiveemon gulped, before following the dark kitsune. Shadow's tail swished behind him. _

"_He's dead" Koromon said. "And so are we" "Don't talk like the that! You'll scare Mokumon!" Puroromon said, referring to the young smoke cloud. "Don't you get it? Shadow is one of the elites. He's known for espionage! He could hear us planning a mile away!" "Maybe you're right." Puroromon sighed. They heard the door creak. Shadow walked in, alone. "What did you do to him?" Koromon asked. "We talked, he told me everything, and I'm turning a blind eye to this." Shadow explained calmly. "Then where is he?" Puroromon said inquisitively. "I'm here," Said a voice, similar to a 14 year-old boy's. The new being walked in, his three clawed feet clicked on the cobblestone. His blue skin had tiny scales, too small to make out. He had a small horn atop a jagged beak, curved ears pointing up. He had red eyes and to top it off, a yellow V on his forehead. "Veemon? You digivolved?" Koromon almost yelled. "Yep." He said in his new deeper voice. "What's with the bands?" Puroromon asked. Veemon looked at his left arm, at the 2 arm bands buckled near his shoulder. "Oh, these? Shadow gave them to me. Anyway, we do the plan tomorrow during the outing. Mokumon pulls the switch." "What! Why him?" Koromon exclaimed. "Because, if things get rough, he can still phase out through a vent. Now no more talking! I need some sleep." The bee and the blob looked at each other skeptically, then looked at Veemon, startling the others with his new form. They didn't notice the chain sticking out of his fist, the red and yellow amulet enclosed in his fist._

He remembered that night. He was now hiding near the entrance, as Veemon tackled him in. They fell down the hole, before landing in a pool of dank water. "Where are the others?" Puroromon asked in his innocent voice. Veemon sat down and buried his face in his arms. "We're all that made it." "What? What about Koromon?" he inquired. "A troopmon got him. Dragged him off to the laboratory." Veemon said darkly, shuddering. Then they heard it. "You two thought you could get away from me huh?" chuckled a deep voice. They turned to see Mojyamon standing there, absolutely livid. "**Ice Blow!"** He pursed his lips, sucked in a deep breath, then expelled a cloud of ice particles that flew towards them, sparkling. Veemon tackled Puroromon out of the way, right before it hit. "Oh yeah, just give up already! I'm a champion level. You have no chance." **"V-Knockout!" **Shouted Veemon, rushing forward at the speed of a locomotive, delivering a vicious punch to Mojyamon's gut. Mojyamon doubled over, before coughing up teal digital blood. "You little bastard! I'll bring back to the beast in pieces!" "Oh yeah, you and what army? Or shoul I count your fat ass too? Maybe your jowels?" Veemon taunted. "Why you!" Mojyamon lunged, but Veemon leaped over him with ease, landing on him with both feet, forcing his face into the floor with his Hopping Kick. **"V-Headbutt!" **Veemon slammed his head into the small of Mojyamon's back. Mojyamon struggled to get up, then collapsed. They looked at each other, before running further down the tunnel. That is, they tried before the room started shaking. "Raagh!" The noise rung through their ears as a massive drillbit on the end of a mammoth purple muzzle burst through the floor.

Aaron was just getting to sleep. He was at his friend Robert's house. He couldn't get to sleep. He had a feeling something huge was about to happen. He ran his hand through his scruffy blonde hair. He had been playing Digimon with his friend all night. " Hey Robert?" he whispered, sitting up in his cot. "Yeah? What do you want?" Robert asked wearily. "Do you remember the green pig? What was your theory?" Aaron asked. "What? Wanna laugh some more?" "No, I really wanna know" "Okay, that pig looked just like Vikaralamon, right?" Aaron thought about this. He was there when it happened. He looked at the strewn cards on the floor. He zeroed in on a certain green swine. 'It does look like him' he thought. "Well, what about the kid on all the screens? He looked familiar." Aaron stated. "Like I've said before, I can't remember his name, but he's definitely one of the kids our grade."

Takato looked down the tunnelin Guilmon's old hideout. He was there with all the boys. "I miss Marineangemon." Kenta complained, sipping his soda. "We all miss our partners, Chumley. Get over it." Kazu stated. "Easy for you to say, you treated your's like crap." Kenta shot back. "Calm down, you two." Henry said. "We came here to have a good time, to honor them." Takato looked down in the hole. "I've missed you, old buddy."

Guilmon was sniffing around the digital world. He was looking for something remotely like bread in a crevice in the desert level. His ears twitched as he felt… something familiar. He couldn't place it at first, but then he realized it. It felt like Takato's scent. But it was already fading. "Wait! Come back!" he called, running towards the aparrent source. He sprinted to the area, but stopped when he heard a voice. "I've missed you, old buddy." He gasped, running back to the camp.

A small flying cylinder flew to a cliff overlooking the desert level. It was white, about a foot long, with an purple eye on the tip. It had a conical tip on the back, with several cones coming out the sides, making it resemble a slightly thorny branch. It was made of a powerful shell that gleamed in the artificial moonlight. It went to a hooded figure that had a similarily colored hand that grasped the probe. It's eye flashed as it said "I've missed you, old buddy." If the figure had a visible mouth, it would have grinned.

"And so it begins."

Thanks for reading. I hope I've done a good cliff-hanger. Oh, also, please review. I'll love you forever! (cue creepy smile)


End file.
